


Drabbles Disney

by Ambrena



Series: Bonnes Résolutions [5]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des drabbles épars sur Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poids

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers sur le dénouement du film.  
> Tout est à Disney.

Raiponce avait des soucis d’équilibre, maintenant que sa chevelure de plus de vingt mètres s’était résumée à une courte tignasse. Inconsciemment, elle s’en servait au quotidien pour prendre appui au sol, se tenir droite, marcher. Leur pesanteur faisait partie d’elle-même. Sans de tels cheveux, elle se sentait déséquilibrée, vide… presque amputée.

Flynn l’avait vite compris – riche du coup d’œil du voleur – en la voyant tituber et se retenir aux meubles pour ne pas tomber dans les interminables couloirs du palais. Naturellement, c’était lui qui avait songé à lui offrir une traîne de mariée aussi longue. En quelque sorte, elle lui servait de balancier artificiel, là où la fleur d’or qui la couronnait trônait auparavant.

Et c’était aussi, au fond, une dernière manière de se sentir délivrée du joug de Mère Gothel, libre de chercher où se trouvait la vraie vie, sans ce souci cosmétique de chaque instant qui l’asservissait aux autres et l’empêchait de se mouvoir comme tout un chacun.


	2. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui, _Aladdin_ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiré par une théorie de fan (que je connaissais déjà) qu'a soulevée LinksTheSun. Tout est à Disney.

Le Génie avait vu ce monde sombrer dans l’apocalypse, oublier toute technologie et revenir à la magie. Des vestiges de l’âge d’or des technologies subsistaient dans ce monde, telle la Caverne des Merveilles, mais maintenant, ils semblaient surréels. Ses ressources épuisées, notamment l’eau et le pétrole, la Terre n’était plus qu’un vaste désert.

Les gens se souvenaient pourtant quelque peu de la science, parfois, par éclats. Le cultivé Jafar, notamment, s’était maintenu informé de manière constante. Par exemple, il savait nettement que cette planète n’était qu’un grain de poussière dans l’univers, qu’il existait des galaxies toutes entières, sur lesquelles il rêvait d’assoir sa domination féroce.


End file.
